Una provocación
by Emiita
Summary: Desde que atravesó esa puerta, nada fue hecho sin querer.Todo estuvo perfectamente calculado, cada movimiento y roces casuales fueron una provocación. Una provocación para él.


**Declaimer: **_Si Digimon fuera mio, creándome, estás escenas estaría por todas partes xD pero no es así, por lo tanto, por su aún no quedó claro, no me pertenece _

* * *

**Una provocación**

Tosió una vez más, mientras las rebeldes motas de polvo volaban burlonas a su alrededor, colándose por su nariz, logrando que sus ojos se cerraran. Las intentó apartar con las manos, en manotazos incontrolados, pero sin embargo, sólo consiguió que se desplazaran por breves segundos, y luego, volvieran a su posición inicial, delante de sus fosas nasales.

Bufó molesto y no pudo evitar estornudar. Recordó porque odiaba hacer limpieza en su habitación, por milésima vez en la tarde, desde que su madre le había "pedido amablemente" que limpiara ese maldito armario lleno de trastos inútiles. Y, encima, estaba solo en casa, podría haberse tirado en el sillón y no hacerlo, claro que podía. Pero si cuando llegara su madre veía ese desastre le echaría el sermón del siglo, aparte de que no le dejaría salir mañana domingo, y otra cosa no, pero los domingos eran sagrados para Tai.

Con otro resoplido tomó una de las cajas del interior del mueble y la sacó, no sin su debido esfuerzo, parecía llena de piedras, como mínimo. Abrió la tapa y descubrió en su interior algunos libros del parvulario, lleno de dibujos sin sentido o forma concreta. Sonrió, el dibujo nunca fue su fuerte. También encontró su pequeña camiseta de su primer equipo de fútbol. Se quedó por unos instantes mirando el pedazo de tela, dándose cuenta por primera vez lo mucho que había cambiando y crecido. Sin darse cuenta ya no era un niño, y lo extraño era, que nunca se había parado a pensarlo, simplemente vivía y ya está.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Síntomas de madurez o vejez? Era estúpido que ahora se pusiera a pensar en eso, era normal que creciera y cambiara, era lo corriente y lógico. Bueno, supuso que, como sus amigos decían constantemente, él iba un paso por detrás de los demás. Se encogió de hombros y sacó el álbum de fotografías de la caja. Su madre siempre, desde que era un bebé, se encargo de hacerle ese libro. Tenía en su interior imágenes de él de pequeño, desde que era un tierno infante, hasta cuando era muchachito de trece años. Fotos solo, con sus padres, hermana o amigos. Pero en todas salía Tai con sus diferentes años de vida, mostrando una sonrisa o una mueca graciosa.

De repente una foto en particular llamó su atención. Se la acercó al rostro, observándola fijamente, mientras en sus labios una sonrisa de medio lado comenzaba a asomarse. En ella, había dos personitas. Un niño de cabello revuelto, colocado en una pose graciosa, tomando en sus manos un balón de fútbol viejo y gastado de tanto patearlo. La otra, era una niña, situada a la derecha de él, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una dulce mirada ámbar. Un Tai y una Sora de once años.

Los recuerdos acudían a su mente con gran velocidad, rememorando esos momentos vividos al lado de ella, todas sus sonrisas, todos sus regaños, absolutamente todo de ella. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su estómago, y creyó que esas serían las famosas mariposas. Los sentimientos. Esos también fueron invocados de la nada, directos a su cerebro, pero sobretodo, a su corazón, que latió fuerte contra su pecho, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de vacío por no estar a su lado, para tomar su mano y sentir su calor, su agradable calor.

El ruido del timbre sonar lo alertó y sobresaltó. Dio un pequeño bote en su lugar, soltando la fotografía de la mano. En su salida de la habitación tropezó con una de las innumerables cajas que adornaban ahora el suelo y maldijo por lo alto. Caminó hasta la puerta a la pata coja, sobándose el pie herido y abrió la puerta. No pudo más que quedarse petrificado.

–Hola Tai

Quiso decir algo, moverse, actuar. Joder, más que sea no quedarse mirándola tan fijamente, con, posiblemente, cara de idiota, pero no pudo. Su mirada chocolate recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, desde esas piernas torneadas y bronceadas, casi interminables, a causa de esos cortísimos pantalones, atravesando su torso, analizando el dulce escote de su ajustada camisa, hasta llegar a su rostro angelical y sus labios carnosos curvados en una suave sonrisa. Con esta visión celestial delante de él, le era imposible concentrarse en algo que no fuera ella.

– ¿Tai? –Lo llamó, pasando una de sus manos por delante de sus ojos, inclinándose levemente hacía delante y dándole una mejor visión de su canalillo. – ¿Estás bien?

"_¡Oh, sí! De puta madre, creo que me va a dar un infarto si sigues inclinándote más, pero de resto genial"_ se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hacer o soltar ninguna estupidez. Todavía le costó un par de segundos más lograr apartar la mirada de su objeto de observación y locura, pero al final, con voz trémula lo consiguió –Este…sí, estoy bien.

– ¿Seguro? Pareces nervioso.

¿Sólo lo parecía? La incredulidad se tuvo que reflejar en su expresión, porque Sora arrugó el ceño pensativamente, ladeando la cabeza, analizando sus reacciones, tratando de saber qué le pasaba. Tai decidió reaccionar y dejarse de tonterías.

–Anda, pasa. –se hizo a un lado. Sora pasó, aún con la duda pintada en su rostro. –Estaba limpiando mi habitación y mis padres se fueron a no sé dónde. –contestó las preguntas no formuladas en voz alta por la pelirroja, que sabría qué haría.

Ella asintió y se adentró por el pasillo, Tai iba justo detrás, siguiendo el vaivén de sus caderas, parecía hipnotizado o idiotizado, como mínimo. No tenía remedio. Pero, maldita sea, ese trasero firme y respingón lo estaba provocando para que lo tocara, lo apretara y atrajera hasta su…

–Agua. Voy a traer agua…Sí, eso haré… –comentó rápidamente, de forma automática, sin darle tiempo a responder.

La adelantó, casi huyendo hasta la cocina. A este paso o acababa muerto por una acumulación de sangre en cierta parte de su cuerpo o por infarto. No sabía qué era más doloroso. Bufó molesto por su estúpida reacción y su mala excusa para huir de allí, ahora quedaría como un tonto _"¿Más?"._

Al final llenó dos vasos de agua y salió de la cocina para volver a quedarse clavado en su sitio, incapaz de mover sus piernas. ¡Dios! ¿Lo estaba torturando? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Estaría enojada? Allí, delante de él tenía a un Sora agachada, pero dándole una completa visión de su trasero, mientras se colocaba bien la pulsera que llevaba en el pie.

Se tomó el vaso de agua de un solo golpe, la garganta, abruptamente la tenía seca y la lengua trabada. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Le fue a tender el vaso con agua para ella, pero al verla bajarse su camisa, que sutilmente se había subido por su piel morena por la posición anterior, y que ahora se ajustaba aún más a sus pechos, se bebió el otro vaso también, casi ahogándose por el camino.

Sora lo observaba perpleja y divertida. Pequeñas gotas de agua se resbalaron por la mandíbula de Tai. Se las apartó bruscamente con el dorso de la mano y trato de imaginar algo feo, asqueroso y horripilante. Su profesor de matemáticas en tanga de leopardo. Eso serviría para apartar esos pensamientos lujuriosos que invadieron su cerebro al verla y que le invitaban hacer millones de cosas con Sora, menos algo…decente.

–Sí que tenías sed. –rió por lo bajo la chica– ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

–Sí, es este calor, me está matando.

–Ya... –contestó no muy segura–Oye, ¿tú no estabas limpiando? ¿Quieres que te ayude? –se ofreció, recordándolo repentinamente.

–No hace falta, mujer. Dime ¿por qué viniste? –le pareció raro que viniera sin avisarle, y Sora, lo notó.

–Yo vine porque estaba algo aburrida en casa y venía a ver sí podíamos salir a dar un paseo, nada especial –le restó importancia, moviendo una mano y sonriendo. –Venga, vamos a ordenar.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la habitación de Tai. Éste se dejó guiar sin ofrecer resistencia, donde fuera ella, él iría. Era algo natural, simple y automático. Les fue algo complicado entrar en la estancia, más que nada, por el sumo desorden que lo reinaba. Era un caos. Cajas por todas partes, trastos inútiles amontonados y el armario abierto de par en par. El único lugar que quedaba libre era la cama, y no supo porqué exactamente, a Tai eso le pareció sumamente irónico. El destino lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

–Tai, esto es una leonera ¿Hace cuánto no ordenabas? –colocó sus brazos en jarras, apoyadas en sus caderas, mirándolo recriminatoriamente. Al moreno le pareció una pose sexy…_muy sexy._

–No hace mucho…–Sora alzó una ceja, no lo creía–Vale, vale, hace más…como un año o así…no estoy seguro.

–Tú no tienes remedio–resopló la joven.

* * *

¿Cómo el simple hecho de ordenar una estúpida habitación podía _ponerlo así_? Joder, esto era una mierda. Si seguía así moriría, eso seguro. La tensión comenzaba asfixiarlo, y por más que intentaba tomar aire, parecía que el muy asqueroso no se dignaba a entrar por sus fosas nasales y llegar a sus malditos pulmones. Maldito aire, maldita habitación, malditos todos que no lo dejaban ser feliz.

No. Sabía jodidamente bien que la habitación no tenía la culpa de _su estado_, la culpa era de_ ella._ Única, y exclusivamente, de ella. ¡Maldita fuera! Y el caso es que no estaba seguro de sí lo hacía apropósito o de verdad su cuerpo se rozaba con el suyo _inconscientemente_, provocando, _sin querer,_ esas descargas eléctricas. Lo que si sabía era que estaba siendo torturado. Realmente esto no podía ser legal. _No podía. _Esa camisa debería estar prohibida, era un atentado contra la seguridad, _su seguridad_.

Nuevamente tuvo que regañarse por quedarse más de dos minutos mirando un punto fijo. Para ser más exactos, observando con precisión, alguna parte del cuerpo de Sora. En ese momento sus ojos chocolates atravesaban la tela, tratando de descubrir lo que se negaba a enseñar, curioso por saber de qué color sería esta vez su sujetador. Se estaba volviendo un pervertido. _"A buenas horas te das cuenta, Tai"_

– ¿Tai? Estás en otro mundo.

La voz recriminatoria de la pelirroja lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, para llevarlo nuevamente a la realidad, _a su cruda realidad_. Parpadeó un par de veces y levantó la mirada al rostro de la chica.

–Lo siento ¿decías algo? –se rascó la nuca, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Sora puso los ojos en blanco. –Sí, que me pasaras esa caja

Tai dirigió su mirada dónde esta le señalaba. Tomó la caja y se la pasó, sin apenas darse cuenta, su lado autómata estaba aflorando con mucha facilidad esa tarde. Y no era para menos, era eso, o concentrarse en ella…y eso era aún más peligroso que enfrentar un león hambriento. Sí lo hacía, entonces, la fiera sería él.

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué mono!

Otra vez se había abstraído. La observó. Tenía entre sus manos el álbum de fotos que el mismo estuvo ojeando antes de que ella llegara. La expresión de su rostro era una dulce, podía jurar que estaba recordando viejos tiempos. Se acercó a él, y por un instante, sólo escuchó con atención la sangre recorrer sus venas, llegando a un punto clave, _a ese maldito punto_. Mientras, su corazón daba un vuelvo y el vértigo se apoderaba de él, su aroma a vainilla invadió su nariz, alcanzando su cerebro, abrumándolo, impidiendo que razonara con lógica. Aunque bueno, _él nunca razonó bien. _

Llevaba toda la tarde, desde su llegada, raro. Lo notaba en tensión. Se comportaba como si estuviera incómodo, y definitivamente, eso _le agradaba, oh sí, le gustaba mucho. _Desde que lo vio abrir la boca y quedarse literalmente mudo al verla, supo que había tenido una buena muy idea al vestirse con esos cortos pantalones y esa ajustada camisa.

A partir de ese instante nada fue hecho _sin querer_. Todo estuvo perfectamente calculado, cronometrado, cada movimiento, cada roce casual, cada exhibición accidental de su anatomía fue una provocación. _Una provocación para él_.

Se hartó de ser la pasiva de esa relación sin sentido. Se suponía que él era su pareja, se suponía que era su novio, pero ¿la besaba? ¿La acariciaba? No. Sus besos eran un simple roce de labios o uno casto en la mejilla, ella quería más. Sus caricias eran dulces, sí, puras, en lugares pocos comprometidos, ella deseaba más. Por favor, si antes de que empezaran a salir y sólo fuera amigos, él la tocaba más. ¡Era ridículo! Él le gustaba. Ella le gustaba. ¿Cuál era el maldito problema? Él. No quería admitirlo, no estaba seguro, qué sabía ella. El caso era que se atraían, se importaban, se querían, pero no avanzaban. Ella necesitaba más, deseaba tenerlo todo de él. _Todo. _Por eso tomó la iniciativa. Por eso decidió provocarlo. Y al parecer, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Tai no sabía fingir ni mentir, se le notaba su estado de ensimismamiento. Esas miradas descaradas de esos ojos chocolates no pasaron desapercibidas para la pelirroja_, para nada. _Y sin embargo, cuando creyó que por fin le saltaría encima, cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más, él no hizo nada. _¡Nada!_ Su mirada era el reflejo de la lujuria de ambos, pero allí estaba él y allí estaba ella. Él controlándose. Ella esperando.

Estaba perdiendo los nervios por momentos, porque…_joder_. Ella no era de acero y él se veía tan asquerosamente varonil con esa expresión pensativa y ese brillo encantador en su mirar. Las gotas de sudor resbalando por sus sienes, por su cuello, alentándola a recorrer, junto con ellas, su recorrido y saborearlo. Y la forma en que sus músculos se flexionaban, marcándose a través de su camisa, que era como una segunda piel, la incitaba a arrancarle la prenda y comprobar por ella misma que eran tan duros como parecía. En realidad, quería saber _si todo _Tai estaba _tan duro_ como parecía. La verdad, no logró alcanzar la razón por la cual aún seguía entera, sin derretirse por el calor que comenzaba a domar sus movimientos, a cegar sus pensamientos. Se sentía como una masoquista por torturarse de esa manera tan jodidamente _placentera_.

Nuevamente estaba pegada a él, sintiendo su calor, pero necesitando más, _mucho más. _Por un instante, dejó de respirar, olvidando esa función vital, mientras sus ojos ámbar se concentraban en ese rostro. Percibió un pequeño, pero revelador, destello pícaro, desvergonzado. Y entonces, su corazón latió fuerte contra su pecho, en pulsaciones rápidas y frenéticas, sin ningún control, olvidando, con ellas, todo que no fuera él.

La fotografía donde ambos salían, él con una mueca graciosa y su inseparable balón de fútbol, y ella con ese leve sonrojo, cayó al suelo, junto con su sentido común. Los labios de Tai se apoderaron de su boca, en un simple roce de labios, que poco, a poco, se transformó en un beso, _un beso de verdad_. La tomó de la cintura y la _acercó_ a su cuerpo necesitado y ardiente. Lamió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su cavidad y explorarla con deleite. Sora no se lo negó, al contrario, tan rápido como su propio goce le dejó, se enzarzó en una danza apasionada entre lenguas, aumentando la profundidad del beso.

Dios, esa boca. _Su boca_. Ese sabor. _Su sabor_. Estaba perdido. _Perdido en ella._ Y le gustaba, lo volvía loco, pero la amaba. Una extraña sensación de posesividad lo invadió, recorriendo todas las fibras de su ser, reclamándola como suya. _Porque ella era suya_.

La rodeó con sus manos, demostrando su posesión, necesitando sentirla, necesitando tenerla, necesitándola a ella. Sora gimió contra su boca extasiada, él sonrió para sí mismo, notando como su pecho se inflaba de orgullo.

Se separaron para tomar aire. El castaño no pudo más que maldecir el estúpido aire y esa inservible acción de respirar, sólo servía para hacerle perder su tiempo y faltarle cuando más lo necesitaba, como ahora. Apoyó frente contra frente, clavando la mirada en sus ojos. Sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Al final sirvió de algo provocarte…–susurró casi sin darse cuenta, es más, pensó que era un mero pensamiento.

Arrugó el ceño y frunció los labios. ¿Provocarle? ¿Lo había estado provocando a propósito? Todos esos movimientos sensuales, todas esas caricias cadentes, ¿todo fue para hacerlo arder en llamas?

–Me has estado provocando.

No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Sora asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de responder. Inevitablemente, involuntariamente se le había escapado aquella pequeña revelación. Se sonrojó avergonzada por ello. Había sido algo mezquino, pero ella necesitaba lo que él podía ofrecerle. Ella necesitaba ese tipo de beso. Ella necesitaba que ese tipo de beso se lo diera Tai, y si para eso tenía que hacerlos arder en las llamas del infierno, que así fuera pues.

– ¿Por qué?

¿Y todavía lo preguntaba? ¿No era obvio? Bufó, rodando los ojos.

–Porque estoy harta del Tai puritano. –al ver su expresión confusa prosiguió hablando. –Soy tu novia Tai, me tienes que tratar como tal.

–Ya lo hago.

–No, ahora lo hiciste. Nunca me das esos besos, nunca me tocas y siempre evitas acercarte demasiado a mí. Y eso, me molesta.

–No lo entiendo–Tai seguía sin pillarlo, no lo comprendía.

–Tai, quiero más de ti. ¿Comprendes? Más. No quiero un simple beso en la frente, no quiero una palmadita en el hombro. Quiero un beso, como el que me acabas de dar. Quiero un abrazo, como el que me acabas de dar. Quiero ser tu novia Tai, no tu mejor amiga.

Se quedaron por unos breves instantes en el más pulcro de los silencios. El moreno miró el suelo con atención, pensando, recapacitando, analizando las palabras de la pelirroja. ¿La tratabas como a su mejor amiga, aún? ¿No la trataba como a su novia? Era extraño, cuando no la tenía, la deseaba. Deseaba besar constantemente sus labios, tocar eternamente su suave piel, estar permanentemente a su lado. Y ahora, que eran pareja…él no hacía nada de lo que deseaba. La inseguridad lo amenazaba. Temía perderla, temía asustarla, temía parecer un estúpido que sólo la quería para satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas. Y, en cambio, ella le pide más, él había reprimido todos sus deseos, y ella le pedía más. Irónico destino. Definitivamente aquella tarde estaba jugando con él.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su cara. Su mirada chocolate levantó, por fin, los ojos y la atendió, con ese brillo lujurioso que hacía tragar abruptamente saliva a la chica. Tomó una decisión. A partir de ese momento, él tomaría las riendas de los siguientes acontecimientos. Dejaría de lado sus inseguridades y miedos y se dejaría llevar por el calor, por ese calor, por el calor de ambos_, por su calor_.

No dijo nada, su expresión lo decía todo. Se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello largo y cremoso. Sora permaneció quieta, expectante. Los labios de Tai besaron, mordieron y degustaron su carne. Dejó un rastro de fuego allí donde su húmeda lengua lamió, desde la clavícula, hasta el sensible lóbulo de su oreja. La hizo jadear, falta de aire, pese a que podía respirar, los pulmones no recibieron oxigeno. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del moreno, apoyó la frente en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró ese refrescante aroma masculino a sándalo.

Acarició su espalda, bajando por su trasero, apretándolo, a su paso, con cierta fuerza contra su cadera y bajo vientre. La tomó por detrás de sus muslos, levantándola en el aire. Ella lo rodeó con sus largas piernas, haciendo palpitar sus sexos por la repentina fricción de ambos. Un gemido excitante de ella, un gemido ronco de él.

Sora llevó sus manos al borde de su propia camisa, y tras un breve gruñido de protesta, al separarlo de ella, logró quitar la pendra. Los ojos del joven se dispararon en dirección al sujetador que cubría esos dos pedazos de cielo. _"Rojo"_. Hoy era rojo, recordó la curiosidad anterior por conocer el color de la tela oculta. Pronto tardó en quitarlo, con sorprendente maestría y una sola mano, desabrochó el sostén.

Caminó hacia delante, calculando que pronto llegarían a la cama, y efectivamente, cayeron en ella. Procuró no aplastar con su cuerpo el femenino, aunque éste lo atrajera a ella. Más, quería más y él también. Se centró en esos dos montículos anhelantes. Jugó con uno de sus pezones, soplando y erizando el botón, mientras, con la otra mano apretaba su pecho.

Ella jadeó en respuesta, curvando la espalda contra su boca, y haciendo el agarre en sus caderas más estrecho, volviendo a lograr un roce de sexos enloquecedor. Punzadas ardientes e incipientes se instalaron en su vientre. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de Tai, haciéndolo estremecer de goce. Un palpitar se apoderó de su miembro y creyó estallar por la mezcla tan explosiva de dolor y deleite que lo envolvió.

Las manos de Sora acariciaron su torso, llevándose con ella su camisa, la ayudó a quitarle la prenda y prosiguió su juego incansable, atendiendo debidamente sus pechos. Mientras, ella siguió su avance, topándose con el cierre de sus pantalones, el cual desabrochó tentadoramente. Gruñó al sentirla tan cerca de su entre pierna y volvió a demandar sus labios, uniéndolos en un beso voraz y devorador.

En un movimiento salvaje y feroz, se deshizo de los molestos pantalones, y sin pensarlo si quiera, liberó su dura erección, demostrándole cuán necesitado estaba por ella. _Duro, firme, grande. _Y, entonces, fue su turno de quitarle las últimas prendas de ella. Sora cada vez sentía más deseo, las palpitaciones se volvieron más inaguantables, se sentía vacía, quería que él la llenara, _en todos los sentidos. _

Nuevamente sus pieles se rozaron provocándose entre sí, recorriendo entre ellos las llamas, el ardor de sentirse cerca, pero no llegar a completarse. Necesitaban unirse. Rodaron en la cama, empujados por la pelirroja. Sonrió malvadamente al verse sentada a horcajadas sobre el moreno. Desafiante, movió la cadera, _arriba y abajo_, en un vaivén. Ambos jadearon a la vez. Esa fue la perdición, la más clara invitación para consumirse en el más placentero de los infiernos.

Volvieron a rodar, para esta vez, en un posesivo cuerpo la atrapara. Tai ya no podía soportarlo más, ese último reto fue el detonante, no había marcha atrás. Con esa penetrante mirada chocolate lo dijo todo, preguntó sus dudas y ella supo lo que vendría a continuación. Asintió con la cabeza, segura, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa y una caricia en su mejilla. El chico le devolvió la afirmación, tomó los muslos de la pelirroja, para darle más accesibilidad ella abrió más sus piernas. Se situó ante su intimidad, rozando con su punta la húmeda y cálida entrada de ella, tragó saliva y con suavidad, la penetró.

Sora gimió extasiada por la mezcla de dolor y placer. Las paredes envolvieron su miembro y espero a que se adaptara a su intromisión. Fue ella la que comenzó a moverse, deseosa de más. Por fin, se fundieron en uno, ya no se distinguía dónde empezaba uno y acababa el otro. Eran uno solo, unidos en la mayor muestra de amor que pueda existir. Compartiendo caricias, besos, placer.

Poco a poco, el ritmo fue aumentando, y el control fue tomado por Tai. Un Tai frenético la embistió con profundos embates que la hacían gemir su nombre, resoplar y tomar bocanadas de aire que nunca llegaban a su destino. Llegaron juntos al éxtasis, siendo recorridos por esa profunda sensación de bienestar, de goce y tranquilidad. Las uñas de Sora se quedaron impresas en su espalda, su voz resonó durante segundos en sus oídos y su cuerpo quedó marcado por el suyo para siempre _y por siempre._

Cayó a su lado en la cama. Permanecieron abrazados durante lo que pudieron parecer horas y tan sólo fueron escasos minutos. Normalizaron sus respiraciones agotadas y sus corazones agitados, hasta el punto que ambos inhalaron y exhalaron a la vez. Uno de los dedos femeninos recorría la curva de los abdominales de Tai. Él se entretuvo en acariciar el revuelto pelo de la chica, _su chica._

–Sora, te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?

–Sí, lo sé. –depositó un pecho beso en su hombro y le sonrió con calidez.

–Gracias.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por provocarme.

Sora se sonrojó notablemente al recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación y de qué manera. Tai no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes, feliz. Lo había torturado, sí. Lo había hecho sufrir, también. Pero, gracias a ella, dejó atrás sus miedos, logró dejarse llevar por su instinto y sus deseos. Gracias a la provocación, a esa provocación, _su provocación, _él ahora era de ella, y ella, ahora, era suya.

* * *

_Hola mis amores (?) xD Este es el one-shot más largo que hago xDD Lo empecé ayer, me parece, pero hasta hoy la inspiración no me llegó con la suficiente fuerza como para escribir xD _

_Esto es una pequeña recompensa por dejarlos a medias en el otro fic de Fogosidad xD No sé si estoy muy conforme con cómo quedó, pero en realidad no lo he leído entero, ni siquiera me lo he pensado mucho, porque sino...lo cambio, lo cambio y no lo subo xDDD_

_Sólo espero que les guste este humilde intento mio de Lemmon xD es el género que más leo y con el que más insegura me siento a la hora de escribir xD pero eso supongo que es normal, dado que no estoy aún acostumbrada a escribirlos xD_

_Nos leemos!^^ _


End file.
